Three Maids in the Tower
by RAWRmeUNICORN
Summary: The story of the three sisters of Baelor Targaryen, and the things they did in the vault they were held in for so long. Mainly just thoughts of Daena and her affair with Aegon.
1. Chapter 1

Daena looked at her youthful sister, with her short hair that was nearly all silvery white, but that sole gold streak down the middle that was the same color has the three-headed dragon pendant their father gave Daena. Elaena was young still; only nineteen and she despised their brother as Elaena did.

"We are his sisters, he should love us. Father would disapprove of this and we would be free long ago if he was still here," Elaena murmured to Daena once, playing with her hair, staring off into the distance of their Maidenvault.

Daena smirked down at her sister and replied, "He's scared we will rape him."

Elaena laughed aloud and that only caused their boring sister Rhaena to scowl their way, her amethyst colored eyes glowering. She crossed her arms over her chest and said furiously, "He only wants to stay pure, as we should want to be. Purity isn't evil."

"Purity is for fools and Septons. We should keep the family going, as all great houses do, unless you want our family to die out," Daena smirked at Rhaena and watched as he face grew even redder as her anger flourished; she inhaled gently and smiled, her face going back to normal.

"I love our family, Daena, but I love the gods as well, and I believe our brother only wanted to keep us pure and to stop any temptations he may have from us."

Elaena snickered at Rhaena, but when her sister asked the reason, she only shrugged her shoulders and continued to play with her hair.

Later that night, when both of her sisters were asleep, Daena went by the vault door and waited for her lover, and cousin, to come and take her away from this place for a little while. She often wanted to bring Elaena with her and show her Kings Landing at night and other places, but knew Aegon wouldn't like that.

Moments later, the door opened gently and there he was, handsome and silver and golden, as she was, and when she looked upon him, it made her smile. She didn't know if she loved him, but she did know he was good with his cock, and at the moment, that's all that mattered. He had a red cloak under his arm and he wrapped it around her after he lightly closed the large vault door.

He pulled it over her head and grabbed her hand and walked her threw the Red Keep, nodding at all the guards they came about. She wondered what they thought of this red cloak wearing women that was with their Lord. _Perhaps they think I'm a whore, _Daena giggled at that and held her head low, not daring to let any of them see her purple eyes and thick silvery-gold curls.

They would know who she was then and take her to her brother and old husband, who wouldn't touch her even though they were wed.

When they were finally in Aegon's chambers, Daena dropped the cloak and pulled away her clothes, smiling at Aegon as he took off his own.

He threw her upon his bed and took her, and she screamed happily when they both had their moments of bliss.

"Aegon," she whispered when they lay sweating in a tangle of pale skin and golden-silver hair. "I haven't bled in a while."

Her cousin didn't reply for a long while, until she said it once more and he sighed heavily and picked her up and forced her to put her clothes back on, not saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Daena stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Aegon thought of her, since he had said nothing.

He probably hated her and would want the baby to be _taken_ away and placed in the streets of Flea Bottom once born; killing it she knew would make him most happy. But she couldn't do that, this was her baby, not just a dress that no longer fit her.

She rubbed her belly and wondered what the child may look like in there. She wondered if it would have her hair color of a golden- silver or lighter like Aegon's; would it have beautiful lilac eyes or deep purple ones? Would it be a boy or girl? Or would it be dead before she even knew...

She would like to have a daughter. She would teach her how to use a bow, how to fight and all the things women did, and somethings they didn't.

She was worried as to what they would do to Aegon when they found out what they had done and what they had created. She knew her virtue-filled brother wouldn't hurt him, but she wasn't sure as to where Baelor would put him, for Baelor was fond of hiding things he didn't want to see anymore. _I won't tell them, when they ask, I won't say a word._

Daena stood from her bed and began wondering around the stupid dungeon she was in because of her _ stupid _brother.

_Why must I pay just because my brother is scared of what's in between a women's thighs?_

Daena hated her brother. He was useless and silly, he couldn't even give her a child, and what good was a man if he couldn't give a women a child? But here she was now, with child, and she felt terrible and was scared, even though she shouldn't be. She was a women and a women is _supposed_ to have children, that's how everything worked...she wasn't in the wrong here; she was right.

Even if her child was going to be a bastard, it would still have the blood of the dragon, and be full blooded Targaryen and pure.

She wondered what Naerys would think of her. She knew the girl had always been kind and nice; even if she was angry she would never tell. She was as faithful to the gods as her brother was the last time she had seen her, and that had annoyed her, but she would never willingly hurt her. She was still of her blood even if she was faithful to The Seven; many people love the gods.

Perhaps living after she had almost died made her this way.

The girl had been sickly when she was a babe; she had nearly died in her cradle. Even now she looked sick, with her slender, nearly famished body, with big purple eyes and beautiful pale porcelain skin that was nearly translucent and you could see all of her skinny little veins in her body.

She hoped the girl wouldn't hate her if she found out. She never did talk to her much, so she wasn't sure if she was like her brother and hated lust and all those things and she was thankful she took Aegon for a while; or that she would be angry and want her dead for taking her lover and husband...

"What are you doing?" she heard her younger sister Eleana murmur quietly, sitting up in her small cot, her short hair tousled and matted. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Daena turned around and shrugged her shoulders and made her way back to her bed, saying, "I don't feel very well. My stomach aches."


End file.
